hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney Miller SHRPG (S1-S1)
Whitney Miller has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the first four Friday the 13ths and Friday the 13th (2009) are taken into account in continuity for Jason Voorhees while both Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and Friday the 13th: A New Beginning is canon for Tommy Jarvis, although there would be homages to the other Friday the 13th films, books, and comics as well. Whitney Miller is a main character from the Friday the 13th film series (Friday the 13th 2009) and controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History Early Life Whitney Miller was born on April 4th, 1983 to Thomas and Joan Miller in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. She was the second and last child the Millers had, their first child being their son Clayton, born the previous year. Whitney had a normal upbringing with her family, but things would take a tragic turn when she hit her mid-twenties and Joan passed away from cancer. The Millers became distant during this time rather than united due to circumstances in their own lives, with Whitney already having her own troubles to worry about with her future. She'd been attending medical school at Cunningham University and was the longtime girlfriend of Michael Simms, and frequently hung out with him and his friends. Sometime not long after Joan's passing, Whitney headed away for a hiking and camping trip with Mike and his friends, with two of them wanting to score some potential marijuana from the vegetation in the surrounding forest area. Little did Whitney know was that her life, already on a difficult path from her mother's death, would soon get much worse. Night Of Terror Whitney and Mike went on their own private hike together after they settled on a camping spot with their friends for the night, Mike trying to help Whitney enjoy her life again after the difficult turn of events. The two hiked together when they approached a series of old and decrepit cabins that belonged to the defunct Camp Crystal Lake, the site of many grisly murders caused by Pamela Voorhees and her son Jason, who was believed to live in the area and kill anyone who trespassed onto the property. Mike's friends had talked about the legend of Jason, but none of them really believed it to be true, believing it to be merely a scary story. Whitney and Mike explored one of the cabins, finding some strange items inside it that seemingly belonged to Jason, but things quickly took a much more disturbing turn when inside the cabin bathroom, they discovered the disembodied and rotted head of Pamela Voorhees. They went to escape and warn their friends, when they were attacked by none other than Jason, himself. Mike was killed and Whitney fled to her friends to escape with them, only to find most of them were apparently gone and one, Richie, was caught in a bear trap. Captivity Whitney went to help Richie from the trap, when Jason found his way to their campsite and killed Richie, before going for Whitney. For reasons unknown to her at the time, Jason kidnapped Whitney rather than killing her and held her captive for more than an entire month underground, shackled to prevent escape. She was given food and water to survive. She eventually found out herself that Jason was holding her because for some reason, his mistook her for his deceased mother, thinking she resembled her. Rescue And Reunion Whitney eventually managed to escape after undoing her bonds using a broken cell phone's components to undo her shackles, after finding it from a bag Jason brought down underground, a bag with missing person's flyers with her image on it; she realized that Clay must have been looking for her. She managed to flee from the underground tunnels, only to be captured and restrained by Jason again. This didn't last for long when Clay found her along with a teenage girl named Jenna, who belonged to a group of partying teenagers at a Summer home that had been terrorized by Jason on the same night. Clay, Whitney and Jenna fled from the tunnels just as Jason arrived. Clay and Whitney narrowly escaped while Jenna was killed, and they made it to a barn, where a large woodchipper was in place. Jason found his way to the barn and after a brutal fight with Clay, Whitney caught his attention, trying to get by him and throwing him off-guard with her alleged resemblance to his mother in his own mind. This gave the Miller siblings the advantage they needed to take Jason by surprise and get him caught in the woodchipper, with Whitney delivering a blow to his chest with his own machete to ensure he didn't escape the woodchipper. The Terror Isn't Over Clay and Whitney dragged Jason's body outside just as the Sun was rising, out to the lake where his body was dumped. Whitney, deeply traumatized by her ordeal, was about to leave with Clay, when Jason burst from the lake docks and attacked Whitney. Clay managed to rescue her from Jason's clutches and they both fled from the camp and alerted the local police. The State Police did a thorough combing of the area, not finding any sign of Jason, but believing that there was at least some killer loose at the campsite due to the trail of bodies found. Clay and Whitney were both treated for their injuries at the Wessex County Medical Center, and for Whitney, it wasn't even the beginning of a long emotional recovery process that would affect her life on a regular basis. Their father Thomas Miller arrived at the Wessex County Medical Center where they went with him to their house, where both Clay and Thomas guarded Whitney during the months ahead as well as tend to her. The Millers eventually moved to Harmony, Pennsylvania, figuring moving out of Crystal Lake entirely was what they needed to do to fully move on. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Whitney Miller stands five feet eight and a half inches tall and weighs about one-hundred thirty pounds. She has a thin and lean body type. She has long dark reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She typically wears basic street clothes. Trademark Gear None. Category:Jason Voorhees (SH) Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees